


Bedside Manner

by valkyrieturn



Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 Prompts [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: "Subtle" Attraction and Flirting, Ferdibert Week (Fire Emblem), Ferdibert Week 2019, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Storytelling, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrieturn/pseuds/valkyrieturn
Summary: The Day 1 Prompt for Ferdibert Week: Fairytales"This had to be some kind of divine punishment. There was no other way to explain the level of torment Hubert was being forced to endure."When Ferdinand gets sick, Hubert gets stuck with him.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561603
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	Bedside Manner

**Author's Note:**

> My super late fill for the Day 1 prompt of Ferdibert Week (and my first ever officially posted fic!)  
> Will I ever catch up? Who knows, but I'm going to try my best!  
> The interpretation I went with for "Fairy Tales" might have been a little unorthodox, so I hope this turned out well.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> @valkyrieturn on Twitter (if anyone wants to follow there for some reason)

This had to be some kind of divine punishment. There was no other way to explain the level of torment Hubert was being forced to endure. The Goddess was indeed a vengeful deity if she-

“Huuuuubeeeert...” came Ferdinand’s whimpering voice from the bed at his side. “Water… please…”

“There’s a glass _right there_ you dolt. Get it yourself, you aren’t dead yet!”

Honestly, he could barely even hear himself _brood_ over Ferdinand’s incessant blubbering. Hubert did not care how sick he was, there was only so much Edelgard could expect him to put up with.

Hubert stifled a groan. It was not as if she had given him a choice in the matter. Oh to be such a devoted vassal as he was… truly it was both a blessing and a curse of the highest magnitude.

When she had summoned him to the infirmary he had expected an emergency, or at the very least a matter of _some_ importance. But no. 

He had been thinking of all the worst scenarios he could imagine when he flew through the door, panting. 

* * *

“Lady *gasp* Edelgard… I came as soon as I… *wheeze* received your… note.”

“Hubert!” Edelgard’s eyes were widened with surprise. “I did not intend to cause you such… distress. Perhaps I should have been more specific about the help I need. Please.” She motioned to an empty chair, adjacent to the bed by which she stood. 

Hubert collapsed into it limply, catching his breath.

“As you can see, I am fine. The problem is, well, him.” She waved hesitantly to the bed beside the two of them. 

Hubert followed her hand, only now noticing the third party in the room. Ferdinand. Who by all rights appeared to be dead. Those sunken eyes. That clammy skin. The positively _otherworldly_ pallor. Yes, there was no mistaking it. How tragic.

“Oh, Lady Edelgard, my deepest condolences. This is, without a doubt, a loss for all of Fódlan.” Hubert made as if to stand. “Well, I’m sure you’d like time to mourn privately. I’ll begin the funeral preparations. Don’t worry, the floral arrangements will be tasteful, I assure y-AHH!”

A sudden coughing fit from the body caused Hubert’s voice to ratchet up an octave, reaching a shrill scream. He clutched at the seat cushion, recoiling.

“He!? He’s!?” Hubert stammered. 

Edelgard let out a long exhale, rubbing her temples. “Yes, Hubert. He’s alive. That is why I called you.”

Hubert quickly fought to compose himself. “This would be, ahem, _Manuela’s_ area of expertise, would it not?

Edelgard nodded. “Quite right. Which is precisely the problem.” She raised her arms, gesturing to the room around them. 

Not one of the other beds were occupied, nor was Manuela’s suspiciously empty desk. 

“She’s not here. Of course.” Hubert sighed. “Do you have any idea where she might be, then?”

“If I am correct, and I hope against hope I am not, she’s gone into town in order to… indulge herself.” 

Hubert felt as if his stamina was being siphoned out by the minute. He stood, successfully this time.

“There’s nothing for it, then. I will head down to the taverns and find her so we can deal with _this_.” He tossed his head towards Ferdinand, only receiving a feeble moan in response. He began to make for the door, but a hand on his arm held him back.

“Wait, Hubert. I think it might be better if you stayed instead.”

Hubert must have misunderstood. “Me? Play nurse? To him?” The disbelief built up inside him with every word.

“Oh? Do you think I am so much of a better fit for the job?” Edelgard retorted, tone pointed.

Hubert sputtered at that. “Of course not, Lady Edelgard! I only meant that my presence might be more of a... hindrance to the patient’s chances of recovery. As is so often the case,” he added, with a devilish grin.

“Please, Hubert. Work with me here.” she asked plaintively, voice strained. “You know how Manuela gets when she’s out on one of her sprees. Even you might not make it back alive.”

Hubert was forced to concede that point. If alcohol dulled the average person’s senses, Manuela’s were instead heightened to primal levels. And Goddess forbid she took a fancy to you when she was like that. Her flirting amounted to a cougar playing with a mouse. He suppressed a chill.

It was only then he realized Edelgard was halfway to the door.

“Lady Edelgard, wait!”

Edelgard turned back to him wearily. “Hubert, I really must go. I’m worried about Ferdinand, he needs to have a doctor look over him.”

“I absolutely agree, Lady Edelgard. But surely, _surely_ , there is something else I can do to be of use? Collecting fresh water? Gathering linens? _Anything_.”

“I’ve taken care of it Hubert. There’s a pitcher of water and hand towels on the bedside table.”

Hubert looked back to see she was right. “Ah. So you have. But what if-”

“Hubert.” She interrupted, silencing him. “Sit by the bed. Make sure he doesn’t wander off. Water and compresses as needed. That is all.”

His shoulders slumped. “Is that an order, Lady Edelgard?”

She raised a single eyebrow at him, incredulous. “Does it _need_ to be?”

Hubert could only hang his head.

“Good.” With that, she spun on her heel and left.

* * *

And so, Hubert had been left in his current sad state of affairs. 

“Huuuuubeeeert... I can’t reach it...”

Hubert grimaced. “Ugh, I did not think you could act any more childish until now.”

Begrudgingly, he lifted the glass of water to Ferdinand’s parched lips. For a moment he considered upending the contents onto him.

 _That should get him up and moving_ , he thought darkly. 

But as he watched the bob of Ferdinand’s throat with each gentle swallow, he thought better of it. After all, he’d likely catch hell from Edelgard and this _was_ technically an assignment from her.

Ferdinand continued to drink deeply, until he pulled away from the glass with a small gasp. The noise made the hairs on the back of Hubert’s neck stand on end.

“Finished?” Hubert finally asked.

Ferdinand lowered himself back onto the mattress. “Yes... thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. There’s no telling when Edelgard will be back with Manuela. There are all sorts of unfortunate accidents that could happen in the meantime.”

Ferdinand managed a weak laugh, one that threatened to start another coughing fit. He slung an arm over his eyes. “How cruel, Hubert! I could very well be on my deathbed… Do not tell me you wouldn’t be sad if I was stolen away by some tragic-” A hacking cough. “-illness.”

Hubert crossed his legs and folded his arms across his chest nonchalantly. “If that’s what you’re worried about, I can whip up something that will put us _both_ out of our misery.”

Ferdinand giggled at that. “You always make me laugh.”

Hubert looked down at him suspiciously. “Now I’m sure the fever’s making you delirious.”

“I assure you Hubert, I am as hale-” Ferdinand nearly choked on the word. “-and hearty as ever.”

“Is that so? You could have fooled me.”

“Really? How surprising, nothing ever seems to get past you,” Ferdinand quipped back.

Hubert rolled his eyes. “I was being sarcastic, you-”

Ferdinand chuckled at him again. “I _know_ , I am just teasing. You are always so dreadfully serious...”

If Hubert didn’t know better, he’d think a flush was growing in his cheeks. Ferdinand would be sorry if he was catching… whatever this was.

“Shouldn’t you be resting? Quietly?”

“If only I could!” Ferdinand lamented. “But this incessant pounding in my head, it makes relaxing impossible.”

“I’m starting to feel it too…” Hubert muttered under his breath. 

“What was that?”

“I asked what you normally do when you’re this ill.”

Hubert was surprised to see the question actually command Ferdinand’s attention. He took time to mull it over, unusually pensive. Before long, a nostalgic smile spread across his face. 

“I remember when I was younger, my mother would always distract me with some kind of fairy tale or fable. It did not matter if I was scared, hurt, or sick… She always had one ready. They never failed either. I would forget what was bothering me almost as soon she started telling a story.”

He looked up towards the ceiling, seeing something far away. “I always wondered if she had them memorized, or if she was pulling them out of thin air, like magic.”

Ferdinand hesitated. His voice grew quieter. “I never got the chance to ask.”

For a few moments, the two of them sat together in silence. 

Hubert was the first to disrupt it.

“Would that help?

“Would what help?” Ferdinand looked to him, puzzled.

Hubert let out an exasperated sigh. “A story. Whatever you want to call it. Would that...” He trailed off, searching for the right words, all of which had suddenly left him. “...alleviate the discomfort? 

Ferdinand stared at him blankly. “Oh Hubert, I think I have taken a turn for the worst. These hallucinations are so vivid, this might be the end for me...”

Hubert _snarled_ in exasperation as Ferdinand started in with his raspy, wheezing laugh. 

“You are utterly hopeless! Forget I even said anything.” Hubert focused his attention on the opposite corner of the room. Anything to distract himself from how _smug_ Ferdinand must look right now. 

It was Ferdinand’s voice that drew his attention back, however.

“I would not be opposed to it.”

“You what?”

Hubert turned to face him. Ferdinand’s eyes were cast away from him towards the wall.

“If you were to think of a story to tell. I would not be opposed to that.”

This was unexpected. Hubert opened then closed his mouth, a realization dawning on him: he had no idea what he was doing.

“Ferdinand…?”

“Yes, Hubert?”

“Although it pains me to admit, I am… at a loss as to how I should proceed.” Hubert braced himself internally, expecting more laughter or needling.

“That’s alright. There is no right or wrong way of going about it.” Ferdinand’s voice was somehow gentler than before. Hubert felt as if he were a child being tutored. “Do not worry so much about the details. Just follow what comes naturally to you.”

What came naturally to him? That was the very essence of the problem, Hubert had _nothing_ coming to him. 

He took a deep breath to calm himself, unsure of why the pangs of anxiety were so suddenly taking hold of him.

 _Focus, Hubert_. 

If he couldn't pull any ideas from himself, then perhaps from another source.

“Once there was... a gallant knight,” he began. His cheeks were suddenly on fire. “He was known throughout the land as the most noble and just champion its people had.”

“Sounds familiar…” Ferdinand hummed.

“Ferdinand.” Hubert cut him off, an indignant tone coloring his voice. “This was your idea. I will not tolerate interruptions.”

“I seem to remember _you_ making the suggestion, but I apologize. Please, do go on.” Ferdinand paused, stifling another cough in the crook of his arm. He laid back, closing his eyes. “Not to worry, I am listening.”

Hubert cleared his throat, trying to work back his nerve. 

“Where was I. Ah, yes. The gallant knight, champion of the land. He... defended the people of the kingdom from... all manner of threats. Be they roving bandits, horrific beasts, or invading forces.”

He paused, considering how to continue.

“But one day there was… a new threat. Yes, a creature that was unlike any foe that had plagued the land before it. It bewildered and terrified every unfortunate soul that came upon it in the dark.” 

“Each night it tore through the farms of the kingdom, pillaging crops and provisions as it went. The people soon learned to fear the setting of the sun, as it meant the creature would soon be upon them. In their desperation, they flocked to the knight and begged him to put an end to their terror. And being as noble as he was, how could he refuse? So he waited for nightfall, resolved to slay the wicked thing.”

“As darkness swept across the land, he patrolled the kingdom’s roads on his trusty steed, searching for any sign of the creature. Soon enough, he spied its bristling shadow hurrying towards the nearby tree line with its stolen bounty. Showing no fear, he rode after it into the great forest.”

“He followed its tracks by moonlight until they led him to the mouth of an ominous cave. Knowing he could take his steed no further, he dismounted and crept inside. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw the faint glow of firelight deeper within. He pressed forward until he reached its source: a great bonfire. And there in its light, with its back turned to him, sat the creature.”

“Unsheathing his sword, the knight leapt forward, demanding the creature face him. Yet now the creature was the one plagued with fear. It cowered from the knight, begging to be spared. This was the thing that had terrorized the kingdom so? The knight demanded an explanation: why had the creature stolen from so many innocent people?”

“It answered pitifully that it had no choice. It stole what it needed to survive, enough to keep from going cold and hungry. And so the creature threw itself on the knight’s mercy. The knight was moved by its pleas, and agreed to spare its life on one condition: that it devote itself to serving the people of the kingdom as he did. Overjoyed at this second chance, it accepted, and they… they…”

Damn, he had been on a roll there.

“Hmm. I suppose they brought joy to the kingdom, peace reigned for the rest of their days, happiness for all… you get the picture.”

Hubert let out a long breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. What an exhausting afternoon this had turned into.

“Well, Ferdinand? Was that satisfactory?”

There was no answer but the sound of gentle breathing beside him.

Hubert glanced over at Ferdinand. He was fast asleep.

 _How long was I…_ No. Hubert did not even want to begin to think about that.

Instead, he slipped off one of his gloves and reached out, laying the back of his fingers against Ferdinand’s forehead. Still warm, but nothing alarming.

Hubert waited for some queue to pull away. His hand lingered there.

He had never studied Ferdinand this closely before. Now that the opportunity presented itself, he found there was… much to see. 

Hubert’s eyes wandered from the calm rise and fall of his chest to his sleeping face. His hair was slightly mussed, feathering over his eyes. A flush remained in his cheeks, most likely a product of the fever. There was an almost imperceptible parting of his lips as-

Hubert sank back into his chair, covering his face with a hand.

_How utterly ridiculous._

* * *

“Honestly Professor, I don’t think you understand quite how irresponsible this little outing of yours was!”

Edelgard had scolded Manuela the entire walk back to the monastery, and continued as they made their way through its halls at a brisk pace. The orange of the late afternoon sun filtered in, casting the concern on Edelgard’s face in a particularly stern light.

“I’m sorry for causing you to worry so much,” Manuela said apologetically, letting out a wistful sigh. “But still, sometimes a woman must go to great lengths to soothe the ache of a broken heart…”

“I fail to see how day drinking could provide _any_ benefit whatsoever.”

Manuela smiled sagely. “You’ll understand when you’re older, dear.”

Edelgard could only shake her head in amazement. “Sometimes you are completely inscrutable to me, Professor.”

Manuela’s smile grew as she raised her head proudly. “Why, thank you, Edelgard. A true songstress should always strive for an air of mystery about her.”

Edelgard thought it best to change the subject before the conversation could drift any further off course.

“If I sound harsh, I apologize. I just cannot help but worry about Ferdinand. He seemed so ill when I left…”

As they reached the door to the infirmary, Manuela laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

“Not to worry, dear. From what you told me, it’s probably just a nasty cold. He should be fine with plenty of rest and fluids. I’ll make sure of it.” 

Edelgard gave a sigh of relief, releasing a tension she only now realized was there. She turned to answer as she opened the door.

“Thank you, Manuela. I feel much better hearing you…” She petered off as she watched while Manuela’s eyebrows knitted in confusion.

“Professor? Is something the matter?” She turned her attention to the infirmary and quickly followed suit.

Laying in bed, just where she had left him, Ferdinand was dozing peacefully. What shocked her was Hubert.

Still in his chair, Hubert’s arms were folded as his head rested against his chest. He was sound asleep, his usual stony expression replaced by something more tranquil.

Manuela quietly moved passed her. “Oh my, I hope this isn’t spreading around…”

Edelgard could only smile as she shook her head. “Don’t worry, Professor. I doubt they need a cure for that.”


End file.
